


Twin Problems

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC twin, casual werewolf life, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning of this AU starts here:<br/>http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/77804141813/indecentdrawer-i-currently-have-a-headache-as</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twin Problems

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this AU starts here:  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/77804141813/indecentdrawer-i-currently-have-a-headache-as

"Babe!" Stiles crashed into Andrew as soon as he opened the door. It was obvious he was in a drunken stupor, his pale skin glowing red. The two of them fumbled slightly as Andrew attempted to hold him and close the door,

"Stiles, I’m Andrew"

"Derek I want kisses"

"No, stop"

"Deeeeerrrrrrr" *hic* "kiss me" Stiles craned his neck upwards, pursing his lips. Andrew flung his head directly up, avoiding his lips. Oh my god, Derek.

"You’re so mean, sourwolf" Stiles chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Andrew’s back, sliding his palms up his shirt. Andrew’s breath hitched, Stiles playfully prodded him, making him laugh

"Stiles you’re terrible" he grabbed him and tossed him onto the bed

"Babe, come mark me" Stiles crawled over to him on his knees, shit Andrew thought, and grabbed the hem of his shirt

"Derek, I’m so lucky. Your so hot" he tried to kiss him again, this time Andrew toppled over on top of him, both of them laughing

"You’re so terrible, Derek’s going to kill you" 

"You’re talking funny"

"And you’re drunk," Andrew gave up and sighed as Stiles wrapped himself around him, "I’m still Andrew, and your drunk ass can’t figure that out"

Stiles didn’t hear him because he blacked out and was snoring into the pillow. Andrew couldn’t quite get up in the position that they were in, so he opted for forgiveness from his twin and nuzzled his face into Stiles’ neck. He smelt exactly like Stuart, god this is still awkward, he couldn’t help it.

"Derek’s going to kill me" was it weird that he wanted to cuddle with both his and Derek’s boyfriend? "oh" his eyes moved to look down at Stiles’ crotch, he was semi-hard and poking Andrew in the stomach. He fought the urge to touch it, clearly it wasn’t Stuart he was on top of.

"Yeah, I’m so dead" he chuckled, it was a little embarrassing but, he didn’t quite want to move away from this cuddle session, so he shifted slowly to Stiles side, laying his head on his chest and throwing his arm and leg around Stiles, clipping him between his body. Soon after, he was dozing off with Stiles on the living room futon. 

********

"OH MY GOD"

His his popped open at the sound of Derek’s voice, shit, here it comes. Except there wasn’t any yelling, Derek sort of stood there watching the two of them. Andrew turned his head and smiled sheepishly at his twin

"Uh, hello Der-bear"

"Derek, what’s with the yelling?- WHAT THE SHIT?!" Stuart walked in and caught the scene in front of them, "Andrew, what the hell? My brother?!"

Andrew winced, “I-um. It’s his fault!” he flew out of his position, waking Stiles

"Wuh- Derek, what the hell? You woke me- oh" Stiles blinked a few times to wake up from his nap, seeing his twin and his boyfriend standing in front of him and-

"ANDREW?!"

"Yeah, Andrew"

"What’s going on?" Derek leered at Andrew

"Stiles" he pointed at the boy beside him, making him blush

"Babe, I’m sorry. I thought he was you. I thought you were home… I was sort of drunk"

"Bro, you’re such a stupid drunk" Stuart laughed, only to be shushed by Derek’s stare. Derek was the more recluse, and serious out of the Hale twins; he stared them down creating worst silent situations ever for Stiles. Please forgive me Stiles thought, squeezing his palms. Derek’s face changed and he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt

"You smell like my brother"

"I-I know, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad."

Derek scowled, Stiles’ eyes went wide. They stared at each other before Derek started shaking

"Der?"

"Bro?"

Derek’s laugh got louder, surprising everyone, his fit was uncontrolled and uncharacteristically like Andrew’s laugh. Stiles blushed and Stuart started laughing too.

"You smell gross"

"You saying I smell?"

"He’s saying Andrew smells-"

"Hey!"

Derek calmed down before smiling at them, “I’m telling everyone about this”

"What?"

"I’m not going to let you live this down"

"Ou blackmail" Stuart smiled and agreed. Andrew buried his head back into the pillows, "Andrew, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you" 

"I hate living with you all" he groaned, "I hate that you have a twin"

"Hey that’s mean" Both Stiles and Stuart chimed. Derek sighed, a whisper of another laughing fit still clung to him

"Come on stiles, sourwolf wants to change your scent"

"Are you still mad?"

"No" Derek shook his head, "I just thought I’d punish you in bed. You aren’t going to be able to walk for a couple of days"

"Please don’t say that when I’m here. That’s mentally scarring" Stuart whined, "Does he really say shit like that?"

"Yeah"

"Come on, Come on. My bad drunk boyfriend needs a lesson in recognizing who his man is" Derek shoved him playfully and smacked his ass, "Oh and Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Stuart should leave"

Andrew groaned, collapsing on Stuart, everything was so awkward right now. Twin problems are the worst.


End file.
